


Bruja Luna

by LoriLemons



Category: W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: 1990, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Hispanic Character, Knotting, My first ABO, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, W.A.S.P. - Freeform, maybe a little magic, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Chris Holmes just split with his long time rock band, so he heads to Vegas on his motorcycle to clear his head, when he smells her, a beautiful senorita omega who had just began her heat. Serafina has been sheltered from the real world, but she knows she wants the huge blonde man who sweeps her away on his motorcycle. He's about to show her what goes on between an alpha and an omega.
Relationships: Chris Holmes/Orignal Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Deo De Los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an ABO. I have read quite a few and was definitely intrigued. When I thought about what kind of man I think would be the perfect alpha, it was definitely Chris Holmes the legendary guitar player from W.A.S.P. Then I thought about what kind of woman would be interesting and yet a contrast to him, and I wanted to create an Hispanic character who had no idea what she was feeling. I'm all about contrasts, you know, opposites attract and all of that. As with all of my fictions, there is virgin kink, machismo, dirty talk and graphic sex. Also this is part of my rock star series I'm into right now. I hope you enjoy.

She was the oldest daughter of an oldest daughter of an oldest daughter for as many generations as she could remember. Her family no longer lived in Mexico, they lived in the desert of California now. She lived with her grandmother and all of Serafina's life seemed as if she was being hidden from the rest of the world. Her mother had disappeared years ago when Sera was just a toddler and her grandmother had referred to Sera's mother as a Bruja. Sera didn't understand what caused her grandmother to dub her mother that when in reality, she was sure that Abuela was also a bruja. 

It was always hot during the day in the high desert, but the nights were crisp, sometimes downright cold and it was October. It was the first night of Deo De Los Muertos now and her abuela had allowed them to join in the festivities with her tia and cousins who lived in town. Sera was very excited as they didn't often go to town. Abuela and Sera lived several miles outside of town. She had television, something her abuela had decided was beneficial to entertaining Sera since she was so keen to see real people. 

Sera wore her long dark hair down in waves, adorned with cempasuchitls. She wore a white eyelet dress embroidered in colorful flowers. She was a vision. Even she felt beautiful and excited. No matter that the only people she would see tonight were her family. Her feet were encased in brown lace up boots, she'd like to have worn sandals, but Abuela didn't want to take the chance of her being bitten by snakes or scorpions. 

Sera had worried that she'd miss the fiesta tonight because she had been feeling very odd lately. Kind of sick, with fever. Not actually sick, just odd and feverish. She did have an ache in her lower belly, but she just discounted it as cramps. Although she'd just finished her monthly time but it wasn't unusual for that to be sporadic. 

Abuela had made a tres leches cake in honor of her 18th birthday that had taken place just the day before. October 30th. She spied colorfully wrapped presents for her on a small table next to the tres leches cake and smiled. She'd like to go out on her own now that she was officially an adult, but she couldn't leave Abuela to go explore the world. She didn't even know where she'd go, although from television, she wouldn't mind going to Los Angeles. 

Some of her cousins were in a mariachi band and were pleasantly playing upbeat music and Sera swayed her hips to the music. She could see Abuela talking to her younger sister Tia Bianca over close to the cake table. Sera heard a rumble in the distance, but paid it no mind as the highway that led to Las Vegas from California was just beyond the fence. She caught a sniff of something, interesting, something that caused a stirring in her belly. She felt a drizzle of wetness between her legs. She was disappointed thinking that her period was starting back up. She was worried because she wore all white. 

Sera lifted her face to the full moon and basked in the moonlight. She'd make the best of this night. She sighed and wandered to the front of the house trying to avoid running into any of her family while realizing she needed to check herself, knowing that blood would stain her white dress. 

Meanwhile on highway 15, Chris Holmes was riding his motorcycle to Vegas from Los Angeles when he smelled it. Her. He didn't know who she was, but he knew she was Omega. He rode his bike until he found a lit up house with the soft sounds of hispanic music playing from the backyard. There were white lights strung up going to behind the house, but he knew he couldn't just crash the party, even though he knew he had to find whoever 'she' was. He stopped the motorcycle at the edge of the property and watched for any sign of her. The moon above and the delicious smell of omega made him want to howl, but he held back, knowing he had to be smart if he didn't want to rip through every person at that house just to get to her. He did not smell another Alpha so he knew he wouldn't have to fight over her, other than just to find her and take her. 

A flash of white caught his vision and he crept closer as he smelled her. It was strong, he knew that she was on the verge of heat. He watched her go into the house, a pretty little thing. Long black waves falling down her back, wearing a white dress. She was small, but well formed. He worried that he might break her, but it was a chance he'd have to take. He waited for her in the darkening evening.

Sera sat on the toilet and saw no blood. Just an overwhelming clear slickness. She wiped to the best of her ability and stood, grabbing herself around the middle as she felt another pang in her abdomen. That's when she smelled it again. Leather, sweat, gasoline and pure sex. Sex? What? She'd never cared much about sex. She'd been exposed to the saturation of sex on television, but her abuela had never explained completely what happened between a man and a woman and Sera had never much cared to know. 

Sera made her way to the front door of her tia's house, following the smell, needing to know what it was. She felt slick with a fine sheen of sweat now. She was mortified to hear herself make an involuntary moan as the smell grew stronger. As if her feet moved of their own volition, she made her way to the front fence of her tia's yard to find nothing but a full moon, the sounds of her cousins playing mariachi and...off in the distance she thought she could see something in the dusk. A....motorcyle? 

That is when Chris grabbed her under her arms and didn't even bother to open the gate. He pulled the slight form up into his arms and simply walked away with her. She made a small squeak of surprise, but was too delirious from his scent to offer much of a fight. Chris pulled her in front of him on his motorcycle, inhaling of her scent deeply, burrowing his nose in her black hair. He growled low at how much he wanted her, debating whether he should just take her now on the ground, but he didn't want trouble from her family. He started his bike and rode away with her. Neither of them saw the little old lady standing on the side of the house watching them ride off into the distance.


	2. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Serafina officially meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this is the cutest little match to me, but it is. Bear with me, smut is upcoming.

Her arms wrapped around his large neck, his blonde hair tickling her face. He'd placed her facing him and straddling his lap as he rode his motorcycle. It was too loud to ask him what he thought he was doing with her. His scent was overwhelming. It was the best thing she'd ever smelled, and that included roses in the sunshine, Abuela's cooking, or cinnamon crispitos. She didn't know where he was taking her or who he was, but she knew she was right where she needed to be, with him. 

Cinnamon. She smelled like cinnamon, flowers, and omega and he felt the need to lick her from head to toe. He felt her small arms clinging to him as he rode miles on end searching for a hotel, a motel anywhere that he could get her alone. Omegas weren't exactly the easiest things to find. Most people didn't know what an Alpha or Omega was. They just knew that some people were more in control, more domineering, bosses. They knew that some women were just more sensual, more attractive, more irresistible. Those people caught in the middle were Betas and he didn't care about those people right now.

Chris had spent most of his time with other alphas, most especially the front man of the band he'd been in for almost a decade, Blackie. The last omega that had come around had instantly become property of that insufferable domineering lead singer. Chris had finally found his own omega. The truth was that Chris had a girlfriend. An alpha, they had fun together, but they were always at odds trying to gain control of their relationship. His girlfriend was beautiful, talented and charismatic, but they were constantly butting heads. This little Mexican rose was his omega, and only his. Lita could never have his pups, she wasn't built for that. 

Chris couldn't believe his luck. He'd just left the band that had been his everything, and decided to spend a weekend in Vegas. Go for a long drive on his motorcycle and consider what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Who knew that running away from Blackie and Lita would lead him to this delicious girl? He sniffed her hair and growled low at how much he couldn't wait to get her off of his bike and onto a bed. Hell, it didn't even have to be a bed, but he didn't want to be disturbed. 

Finally the neon lights of a mom and pop roadside motel shone in the distance. He'd had enough torture holding the girl in his arms waiting to touch her, having to smell her but not being able to taste her. He pulled over and got off of the bike, carrying her with him. He wasn't letting her down and she was so small he could easily carry her with him. 

Chris rang the bell at the counter and watched as an older balding man walked to the desk, his eyes huge behind glasses at the sight before him. It wasn't every day you saw a 6 foot five man with long blonde hair covered in black leather and tattoos holding a small Mexican woman wearing all white as if she were a baby. 

“My wife and I are tired, we need a room.” 

“This is your wife,” asked the clerk.

“Yes, I pay cash up front and you give us your best room,” grunted Chris. 

“I'll need ID,” said the clerk. 

“I'll give you whatever the fuck you want, but I need to get her to bed.” 

The clerk surveyed the beautiful woman. She was breathtaking, but was such an odd match to the huge blonde man who held her. She didn't seem under any distress and just looked at him with huge dark eyes. 

“Well, it's not the Ritz but I'll give you our suite. It has a Jacuzzi tub,” supplied the clerk.

“Great,” said Chris throwing his license and a hundred dollar bill on the counter. 

“Sir, your room is only thirty, I don't have change right now.” 

“I'll tell you what, you keep the hundred, and you give me a key, no questions and no disturbances.” 

“Fair enough,” said the clerk, handing Chris the key. 

Chris didn't bother reparking his motorcycle in front of the room, he simply carried Sera to the number and opened the door with the key, kicking the door open. He set the girl down on her feet to turn on the light. He wanted to get a better look at this omega. She'd been silent since the moment he'd snatched her up in his arms and he wanted to get to know her. 

Chris shut the door behind him, locking every deadbolt and lock before walking slowly toward the girl, causing her to take small steps back until the backs of her legs felt the bed behind her. She stood all of five feet tall. Her skin was beige and smooth. Her eyes were the the darkest brown, almost black. She looked almost frightened as he towered over her by a foot and a half. Did she know what he wanted from her? Surely she did as she was drawn to him like he was drawn to her. 

The truth was that Serafina was terrified. Who was this man, what did he want from her, what did she want from him? Why had he taken her? Should she be scared? She had half a mind to start rattling off at him in Spanish, but she knew that a big blonde man like him wouldn't know what she was saying so she asked in English, “Who are you?”

The girl's accent was hispanic, but she spoke to him in English. He liked it. It was melodic. He smiled at her and it caused her to shrink back some. His smile had always been somewhat intimidating. Sometimes he forgot what kind of impression a big burly man like him could make on betas and women. This was a ripe omega though. She was frightened, but she wanted him. He could smell it. 

“I'm Chris, your alpha,” he said thickly.

“Alpha,” she asked, not understanding. 

“And you senorita?”

Sera stood there for a moment, taking in every feature from his tattoos to his strong jaw. His long blonde hair to his tall body. She looked perplexed. What did this white man want with her? Did he know how good he smelled to her?

“My name is Serafina Maria Gomez. What do you want with me?”

“Oh, just cut to the chase huh,” he laughed, “as if you didn't know. You're in heat You need an alpha like me to help you with that.” 

“What is an alpha,” she asked.

“No one prepared you? You know you're an omega, right?”

“These American words I do not know.” 

The truth was that Sera knew a lot of American words, she just didn't know what he meant. She understood the words as Beginning and End. She didn't know what that meant in regards to what he wanted with her. 

He gave her the benefit of the doubt, “Have you been feeling weird lately, pains in your belly, fever, a hunger you can't quench?”

“How did you know,” she asked in wonder. 

“Because you're going into heat,” he supplied. 

“I am not some dog to go into heat, I do not understand any of this.” 

“Well, you're not a dog, but you are going into heat and you do need an alpha like me to give you what you crave.” 

“And what do I crave,” she asked hopelessly. 

He gently pushed her to the bed, causing her to gasp and sat down next to her, drawing her mouth to his as he kissed her. Her small hands went to push him away, but stopped short at the exhilaration of his lips pressed against hers. She could smell his breath and she wanted more. She wanted to taste him. Her tongue darted out to touch his lips and now he made a sharp intake of breath. His mouth opened and his tongue met hers. The taste of each other was enough to drive them both mad. Sera moaned into his mouth as if she was eating the best meal of her life. Chris growled. Then their arms were around each other and even though Sera had never kissed, she'd seen it done on movies and television. She was excited that was what she was now doing with this giant man.


	3. The Cavalera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Serafina spend time together, but it's almost more than he can stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself boys and girls, it's about to go down.

Sera knew that she shouldn't be doing this, knew that Abuela would never condone her behavior, but it felt so good. Chris, the white man, tasted incredible. She felt like she could never get enough of him. She felt a flood of wetness escape her from below and she groaned. So did he. Before she knew what hit her, she was knocked onto her back and he was on her, resting between her thighs and her legs were sprawled open. He leaned back and sniffed the air. He seemed pleased with what he smelled, but she was scared now because he reminded her of an animal. A beast. 

Her big dark eyes scanned his huge body and she wondered if he would hurt her, if she could get away. His large hands were skimming under her white dress, up her tan legs and she made an effort to close them. He wouldn't have it, he pushed her skirt to her hips, admiring her white panties. He stopped to look down at her. So pure, wearing white like a virgin. He knew he wasn't fit to touch her, but that wouldn't stop him. His hands reached to pull her panties down her slim hips, but she put her hands on his to stop him.

“But Chris, I do not know you. This is scandalous.” 

“I know, but doesn't it feel good? All you need to know is that you're mine and I'm yours. We're made to do this.” 

“But what is this,” she cried. 

“You don't know what I want to do to you?” 

“Touch me? Kiss me?”

“I want to do a great deal more than that little girl. Do you know what you're doing to me?”

Sera fretfully shook her head, her dark eyes meeting his light. 

Chris shrugged and unzipped his jeans pulling them from his hips and showed her his cock. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Sera's mouth dropped open and she truly looked frightened. 

“But, what is that and what does it have to do with me? Do I touch it for you,” she asked nervously.

“Sweetheart, I'm going to put this inside of you,” said Chris looking down at her in disbelief. Could she truly be so clueless. 

“Inside me?”

Chris pulled the crotch of her panties to the side and quickly pushed his middle finger into her, causing her to clench and cry out. 

“Yeah senorita, inside of you.” 

Sera had nothing else to say for a moment as she struggled to comprehend what she was feeling and how Abuela could have done her such an injustice not to warn her about something like this. Maybe Abuela didn't know. His finger was rough and thick but she seemed to crave it, she wanted something inside of her and she hadn't even known. Still, she couldn't figure out how the thing between his legs was going to fit inside of her. Her hips raised up to allow him better access to herself and her heart skipped a beat at the shameful thought that she was letting a complete stranger touch her like this. 

“Such a wet tight little cunt, I need to fuck you Serafina, would you let me,” he asked huskily. 

She didn't seem to understand, but her eyes seemed to be rolling back in her head with every stroke of his finger. 

He removed his finger, which caused her to mewl, but he pulled her white panties off of her hips and down her legs, admiring her form as he went. When he had thrown her panties across the room he looked down at her pretty pussy. It was so dark. Framed in black hair, but glistening pink inside. He usually went for blondes, but this little senorita had the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen. His blonde head disappeared between her thighs and he sniffed at her like a wolf, inhaling her deeply. She smelled divine. His big tongue went out to taste her essence and she cried out in shock. 

One lick turned into a feast as he licked at her for how long neither fo them knew. Her small hands fisted in his hair and she was crying out over and over. Serafina didn't know it yet, but she was a passionate creature and he was just the man to introduce her to the desires and appetites of the flesh. He knew she was on the brink of orgasm, but he wanted the first time she came, to be around his cock, so he stopped and rose up to meet her mouth with his. She didn't know to be repulsed, so she kissed him back, never complaining about the taste of herself on his tongue. 

Sera's heat fever had turned into a full blown fire. She knew that she needed to stop, she knew that she shouldn't be allowing Chris to touch her like this and do these wicked things, but her body needed him. She had no idea what was in store for her. 

Chris wasn't known to be a gentle man, as a matter of fact he was the Mean Man. He knew he had to be gentle with this little omega, but his biology was telling him that he needed to take her hard and now. She was so receptive to every touch and kiss, but he knew that was her biology readying itself to accept what he would give her. He wanted to give it all to her, even though he knew it would hurt her. 

Chris pulled her white dress over her head enjoying how her brown skin contrasted with his white. Her hips rounded out and her breasts were a handful. She wore a white bra, nothing sexy and yet it turned him on. He was a little rough when he pulled it off of her warm body. Her dark eyes widened at his intensity and being truly naked in front of him except for her boots and the flowers in her hair. 

He realized it would be rude not to also present her with his body. He started slowly taking off pieces of his clothing one at a time, never taking his eyes off of her. Sera realized with every bit of his exposed flesh that she'd never seen so much male flesh and that he was the biggest man she'd ever laid eyes on. She didn't even know how the two of them would...fit. 

When she looked upon the piece of flesh between his legs, her eyes were saucers. It was large like the rest of him and standing at attention. She could never have imagined such a thing. She involuntarily scooted away from it. Chris followed her, not allowing another inch between them. 

With his close proximity, Sera was overwhelmed with his scent. She had the overwhelming desire to turn around and place her behind in the air, but she knew that would be inappropriate. She became nervous, fighting her own unknown desires so she noticed his tattoos. He had quite a few scattered on his arms and chest, but one in particular caught her attention. A skeleton on his bicep. 

“Calavera,” Sera exclaimed running her fingers over the tattoo. 

Chris smiled at her, “Yeah, my skeleton tattoo?”

He had several skeleton tattoos, but the one she pointed at resembled her Day of the Dead sugar skulls, she smiled, “Si, a calavera!”

Chris never knew that choosing that fancier skeleton tattoo would one day help a little Mexican omega to be more comfortable with him, but he was glad of it now. She was so adorable admiring his tattoo, that he drew closer to her, taking her in his arms. He buried his nose in her neck smelling her hair. She smelled like heaven. 

“You smell like cinnamon,” he admired. 

“Canela,” she replied back, nodding. 

“I like the way you say those Spanish words,” he whispered into her ear. She shivered.

“Actually, I like everything about you Serafina, he said. 

She smiled at the way he pronounced her name in his American accent so she said, “If it is easier you can call me Sera.” 

“No, I like your fancy name. Serafina,” he rolled it off of his tongue.

Serafina started to smile at him, but then grabbed her belly as she had an intense cramp. She looked at him in dismay as another gush of slick ran out of her, but the look on his face scared her. He looked wild and he was staring at her like he was hungry, like he was starving.


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally breeds his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm like, "man I'm depraved and perverted," and this chapter would be one of those times. I don't know why, but Chris Holmes reminds me of this feral wild animal, who barely keeps his control in check. Kind of attractive in the most primal of ways. Enjoy this smutty smutty chapter.

Chris' eyes were dilated. She was almost ready. He was losing rational thought and he'd had enough waiting. He watched as she now became fascinated by the bed and the blankets and pillows there. She shuffled through them, ripping the bed spread up from the bed and then adjusting it as she liked. She seemed dissatisfied and looked up at him in concern. 

“I need more blankets, Chris please.” 

Chris threw on his jeans and immediately left the room and went to the front desk, demanding extra blankets and pillows from the clerk. The clerk didn't even think to complain, most likely sensing the mood Chris was in and wanting to appease him. He handed Chris 2 extra pillows and several blankets, watching the huge man turn around and storm back to his room. 

Sera smiled widely at Chris when he reentered the room, taking the extra pillows and blankets from him and fixing them just so on the bed. Chris was so proud of his little omega. He knew she couldn't stay in this makeshift nest of hers, but he knew she had to make the nest to breed with him and he really really wanted to breed with her. He watched her tan round ass in the air as she tweaked pillows the way she wanted them. He sniffed again and growled. 

Chris pulled his jeans back off of his long legs. He went to her then, tired of waiting. He came up behind her on the bed and heard her squeak as his cock brushed the inside of her thigh. His large hands cupped her sweet round tits from behind as he buried his face in her neck. Sera opened her neck for him on instinct, but was rewarded with Chris' prickly jaw and warm tongue working magic on her neck and ear. Chris felt her ass rise up to meet him, so his hand left her breast to guide his cock to her entrance. He rubbed his cock against the slick flesh so willingly presented to him. Sera cried out in pleasure. His teeth found a place on her neck that she never even knew existed and he bit down hard at the same time as he thrust himself inside of her. She screamed. 

“Dios Mio! Duele,” she cried. 

Chris held tightly onto her as he felt Sera try to wriggle away, “Oh no my little senorita, it's done, you have no choice but to take me. This is what you were born to do, take the cock of your alpha.” 

Sera cried out in pain, several tears running down her face as he tore through her hymen, her body trying desperately to adjust to his assault. Chris was beyond rational thought so he continued thrusting into her wildly, regardless of her cries. He felt impossibly huge inside of her, but she felt a wave of slick around him as her body tried to give him what they both needed. 

Luckily as much as losing her virginity hurt, her body had been craving this, needed him inside of her. Once the initial ripping and tearing sensation wore off, Sera rested there on her hands and knees, taking in every sensation of the heaviness of him filling her over and over again. She felt a drip of blood roll down her neck from where he'd bit her, but for some reason it didn't bother her now. 

Chris was having a terrible time not ripping her to shreds, but she was tiny and he was out control. The initial feeling of tearing into her virgin flesh had been both slightly uncomfortable, but also invigorating. Serafina was his and only his. He didn't want to be so gentle with her, especially with her tight wet cunt squeezing him like crazy, but he managed to keep it in check. She'd stopped crying now. His large callused finger went around to her clit and he swirled it around enjoying the sound of her gasp. 

That had actually felt good Sera mused. She moaned to let him know that she'd liked that sensation. He continued to circle his huge finger around her clit, enjoying how she now made pleasurable noises. His pumping inside of her escalated, and he felt another rush of her slick. Her tiny cunt squeezed impossibly tighter around him as he felt her clench. He flicked her clit faster, and a little harder and she screamed out as he fluttered around him, cumming hard around him. 

Sera's hair flew out as every vibration of her body sent out an energy she'd never felt before. A mysterious wind knocked the stationary off of the tables. Chris' hair crackled around his shoulders. What the fuck was that? Her pussy was still twitching around his hard cock as she screamed and it was more than he could take. Chris began to pound into her in earnest, feeling himself filling up with cum as his knot swelled inside of her. He came hard, roaring loudly, even howling. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Sera's eyes widened as she knew two things, one: that had been the most earth shattering experience she'd ever had, pain mixed with pleasure. Two: he was growing even larger inside of her and it was starting to hurt again. She tried to pull away, but he laughed as his knot caused himself to be stuck deeply inside of her. 

He gently pulled her to him, shifting her so that they were on their sides as his knot was pumping cum into her willing body. He bent down to lick at her gland that he'd bitten earlier. She shivered. Chris pulled his hand around to squeeze at her tan breast. 

Chris whispered in her ear, “You have pleased your Alpha my little one.” 

Sera didn't know why, but her heart lurched and she was exceedingly happy to have pleased him.


End file.
